Te quiero
by Erza Scarlet1998
Summary: se declara jella a erza xDD


TE QUIERO!

Da miedo hacer esto –decía una peli roja- es peligroso!

Está bien Erza no te preocupes –decía un peli azul- estarás bien

Ok! Si tú lo dices Jellal –decía Erza- voy a intentarlo

Haci se dice Erza –decía Jellal- bueno intenta poco a poco

Oki! –decía una temblorosa Erza- bueno primero hare el equilibrio *subo al skate con cuidado*

Jeje así se hace Erza –decía un feliz Jellal- solo te faltara andar con el skate

Sii! –decía Erza- bueno mañana practicaremos ya que tengo que ir a mis ensayos de guitarra ahorita

Ah! Verdad practicas guitarra –decía Jellal- ok bueno mañana te seguiré enseñando skate

Ok adiós después te veo –decía Erza- *cojo mi skate y salgo corriendo hacia mi casa*

Ok! (que mal que no sepa tocar guitarra, si supiera estaría con ella y su grupo) –decía un peli azul deprimido- bueno tengo que irme a casa

**EN LA CASA DE ERZA**

Mama! Ya llegue! –decía una peli roja cansada de correr- tengo que sacar mi guitarra

Hola Erza como te fue en tu clases de skate con Jellal –decía su mama de Erza- ah?

….Bien mama! –decía una sonrojada Erza- bueno ma! Me tengo que ir a ensayar con mis amigos cuídate

Ok no llegues tarde –decía su mama de Erza- mándales mis saludos a tus amigos

Ok! Mama adiós –decía Erza- *salgo corriendo de la casa*

**EN LA CASA DE JELLAL**

Ya llegue mama! –decía un peli azul medio triste- (que aburrido)

Ah! Hola Jellal –decía su mama de Jellal- como te fue ensayándole a la pequeña Erza

Bien bueno iré a mi cuarto si me necesitas avísame –decía Jellal- …

No vas a comer? Hijo –decía su mama de Jellal- estas bien?

No voy a comer ahorita mas tarde mama –decía Jellal- ….si estoy bien

**EN LA CASA DE NATSU**

(por fin llegue) *toca la puerta de la casa de natsu* waa! Por fin llegue –decía Erza- hola a alguien

*abro la puerta* por fi llegas Erza que paso? –decía un peli rosado- por qué tan tarde ah?

Perdón se me hiso tarde Natsu –decía Erza- además están todos ya?

Si tu eres la única que ha llegado tarde –decía Natsu- tsk! Pasa ya!

Ok ¡ -decía Erza- perdón por llegar tarde Gray, Lucy y Happy

Ok! Está bien Erza –decía Gray, Lucy- ya ven vamos a practicar

Aye! –decía Happy-

Ok –decía Erza- bueno natsu te grabaste la canción?

Sii me la grave –decía un furioso Natsu- bueno vamos todos a tocar y uno y dos y tres vamos! lml

3Opening de Fairy Tail

¿estará bien? si te lo grito más de mil veces  
creo que el futuro siempre será brillante  
la untesección de todos, sueños que han llegado a la verdad  
nunca te rindas, y ese es por qué no perderemos

cuando perezca te arrastraran los vientos en contra  
aprovéchalo, trata de tener otra oportunidad  
porque no estás sola, ¿lo entiendes?

Hacia adelante más y mas  
no te rindas de tu asombroso sueño  
así es, no llores  
muévete conmigo  
ahora con el reflector sobre ti

no pienses en algo como rendirte  
aun si intercambias dolor por fuerza  
tu ojo, siempre mirando al frente  
seguramente verá la luz

Bien! Lo hicimos –decía un contento Natsu- salió genial lml

Si! Bien hecho chicos –decía Erza- esta canción lo cantaremos en el concierto

Si –decía una peli rubia- con esto los fans estarán alegres

Claro si nuestras canciones son geniales –decía un peli negro- tendremos más fans que nunca

Claro Gray y Lucy –decía Nastu- nuestra canción saldrá

Bueno ya es de noche a que irnos –decía una cansada Erza- ya tengo sueño

Si tienes razón Erza –decía Lucy- bueno adiós Natsu, Gray, Happy y Erza

Adiós –decían todos- cuídate

Aye! –decía Happy-

Bueno yo también me voy Erza y Natsu, tú también Happy –decía Gray- cuídense nos veremos en el concierto de mañana en la noche

Si adiós Gray –decía una cansada Erza- cuídate mucho

Ehm.. Yo también me voy Natsu adiós –decía Erza- cuídate y cuídate tú también Happy

Si! Adiós cuídate Erza –decía el peli rosado- cuídate

Aye! –decía un Happy alegre-

**EN LA CALLE**

*caminando hacia mi casa*

Hoy fue un día muy cansando –decía Erza- uhm..?

Erza! –decía el peli azul sorprendido- que haces aquí es muy noche!

Ah" estaba llendo a mi casa y tú que haces? –decía Erza- ah?

Yo comprando un video –decía Jellal- y como te fue en tu ensayo?

Bien aunque estoy cansada –decía Erza-

Qué bueno y cuando será el concierto? –decía Jellal-

Mañana en la noche –decía Erza alegre- ven a verme si?

Si! Claro iré mañana en la noche! –decía Jellal- bueno me tengo que ir adiós!

Ok adiós –decía Erza-

**COMERCIALES XD**

**Hora de Aventura **

**llama a tus amigos**

**con Jake el perro y Finn el humano**

**blabla blabla xDD no se mas**

**bueno sigue leyendo xD *^***

**EN LA CASA DE JELLAL**

Ya llegue mama! –decía Jellal- hay comida?

Si! Hijo está servido en la mesa –decía su mama de Jellal- sírvete

Ok! Gracias mama! *llendo al comedor* mañana será su concierto –decía Jellal- creo que mañana le diré lo que siento por ella

Itadakimasu –decía un Jellal feliz- *sonriendo*

(Jeje mi hijo está feliz será por Erza bueno me iré hacer los deberes) –pensaba su mama de Jellal-

**EN LA CASA DE ERZA**

Llegue ma! –decía Erza- me iré a dormir no comeré hoy ma!

Ok! Buenas noches hija –decía su mama de Erza-

*caminando hacia mi cuarto* mañana es el gran día –decía Erza-

¡Bueno a dormir!

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Erza! Buenos días –decía un peli azul contento-

Buenos días Jellal –decía una peli roja feliz- bueno enséñame como andar en el skate Jellal

Ok! Vamos mira con atención –decía Jellal- pon tu pie izquierdo en el skate y el derecho que este abajo en el piso ya!

Ok –decía Erza- y después?

Bueno pon a tu pie derecho andar unos dos pasos y después pon tu pie derecho al skate –decía Jellal- después deja eso por si solo que va avanzar y después de nuevo unos cuantos pasos

Ok! Lo hare –decía Erza- haber! ….. Lo logree!

Sii! Bien hecho Erza lo pudiste hacer –decía Jellal- aprendes alto qué

Si! *sonríe* -decía Erza- bueno a que practicar

Si! Vamos –decía Jellal-

**4 HORAS DESPUES**

Ya es tarde me tengo que ir Jellal te veo en el concierto –dice Erza- cuídate

Ok iré –dice Jellal- cuídate

*cojo le skate y salgo corriendo hacia la casa de Natsu*

Bueno me tengo que ir a cambiar de ropa –decía Jellal-

**EN LA CASA DE JELLAL**

Ma! Hola. Iré al concierto de Erza –decía Jellal- *sube al cuarto*

Ok! Ten cuidado y abrígate hijo –decía su mama de Jellal- jeje

Ok! *entra al cuarto* bueno a cambiarse –decía Jellal- que me pondré ya se

**EN LA CASA DE NATSU**

Llegue *toca la puerta* espero que esta vez no haya llegado tarde –decía Erza-

Oh! –decía Natsu- milagro no llegas tarde esta vez

Sii *sonríe* -decía Erza-

Bueno pasa –decía Natsu- entra!

Ok! *pasa* -decía Erza- hola Happy

Aye! –decía Happy-

Y los otros? –decía Erza-

Me llamaron y dijieron que nos verán en el concierto –decía Natsu- no Happy

Aye sir! –decía Happy-

Bueno vámonos al concierto –decía natsu-

Ok –decía Erza-

Vámonos en el auto de mi padre –decía natsu- pa! Llévame en tu auto al concierto

Ok hijo sube al auto con Erza –decía el papa de Natsu-

Oki vamos –decían Erza y Nastu-

**EN EL CONCIERTO**

Gracias pa! –decía Natsu-

Gracias papa de Natsu –decía Erza-

Ok me iré a la casa suerte en tu concierto –dice el papa de Natsu-

Bueno a que vernos con los otros –decía Erza-

Si! –decía Natsu-

**EN EL CAVERINO**

Hola Natsu y Erza! Llegaron a tiempo para tocar –dijo Gray-

Si! Los sabemos –dice Natsu-

Bueno cámbiate Natsu y Erza ya nos toca cantar –decía Lucy-

Si! Bueno a cambiarse Natsu –decía Erza-

Ok vamos –decía Natsu-

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Ya termine de cambiarme –decía Erza-

Yo igual –decía Natsu-

Ya! Bueno vamos a subir a cantar –dijo Gray-

Ok! –dijo Lucy-

*subieron al estrado*

Hola a todos, hoy le cantaremos una nueva canción! Para todos ustedes –decía Natsu- uno dos y tres lml

¿estará bien? si te lo grito más de mil veces  
creo que el futuro siempre será brillante  
la untesección de todos, sueños que han llegado a la verdad  
nunca te rindas, y ese es por qué no perderemos

cuando perezca te arrastraran los vientos en contra  
aprovéchalo, trata de tener otra oportunidad  
porque no estás sola, ¿lo entiendes?

hacia adelante más y mas  
no te rindas de tu asombroso sueño  
así es, no llores  
muévete conmigo  
ahora con el reflector sobre ti

no pienses en algo como rendirte  
aun si intercambias dolor por fuerza  
tu ojo, siempre mirando al frente  
seguramente verá la luz

Muchas gracias, ahora otra canción por mi otra compañera –decía Natsu-

Esta canción le dedico a la persona que aprecio esto es para ti Jellal –decía Erza-

Tú me enseñaste que son los vínculos eternos  
Debido a que me enseñaste que es la amabilidad  
Aprendí de ti lo que es  
La fortaleza y te lo agradezco.  
La amabilidad que desconocía como lobo solitario  
Tú me la mostraste aquel día  
Con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa  
En ese momento supe que era el significado de la vida  
No hay razón para dudar  
Ya que mis amigos están conmigo  
Tú me enseñaste que los vínculos son eternos  
Fáciles de lograr mediante los recuerdos  
Gracias a que fuiste estricto conmigo  
Conocí la verdadera amistad  
Tú me enseñaste que son los vínculos eternos  
Debido a que me enseñaste con amabilidad  
Yo te lo agradezco  
Aprendí que es la fortaleza, gracias.

Gracias muchas gracias a todos por venir a nuestro concierto adiós cuídense –decía Erza-

**EN EL CAVERINO**

Estuvo espectacular –decía Gray-

Si estuvimos genial –decía Lucy-

Claro –decía Natsu-

Si bueno me tengo que ir cuídense –decía Erza-

Adiós Erza cuídate –decían todos-

**AFUERA DEL CAVERINO**

hola Erza –decía Jellal- estuviste genial y gracias por la canción

hola! –decía Erza- jeje sii de nada que bueno que te gusto

Erza quiero decirte halgo –decía Jellal- tu! M-me gusstas! Quieres estar conmigo

Siii! Tú también me gustas –decía una contenta Erza- si quiero estar contigo

Te quiero mi pequeña Erza –decía Jellal-

Yo más te quiero Jellal –decía Erza-

¡FIN!


End file.
